nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Daniel "Roadkill" Smith
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Daniel Smith page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Magma-Man (Talk) 2011-02-16T03:04:51 thumb|300px|right:PSniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 03:10, February 16, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|rightThis is my favorite episode.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 03:38, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Mainly because its true about the kid playing.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 03:38, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Its not the one I was talking of its one from the series. But its seriously fucking funny.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 03:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Call of Duty: World at War ﻿You don't play World at War anymore? Why? Sure Ascension may be the best zombie map but I still go back to World at War for Shi No Numa, Der Riese, and sometimes even Vurruct and Nacht Der Untoten. Modern Warfare 2 sucks multiplayer-wise, WaW and Black Ops are my two favorite for multiplayer. and what about campaign? Another note: Not saying this is bad, but maybe you should see about non-CoD games. There is Fallout, Portal, Halo, Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, Wolfenstein (this one is really awesome!) and hundreds of others! Oh yeah, can't forget Bioshock. Just saying, if you like Call of Duty and nothing else, go ahead, I am just suggesting to try some other stuff. Maybe rent Bioshock or Fallout 3/New Vegas? Magma-Man 22:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Video:Portal Teaser Trailer|Watch this! Video:Portal 2 E3 2010 Teaser Trailer|Then this! Video:Fallout: New Vegas Trailer - E3 2010|And this! Video:Wolfenstein 'Launch Trailer' TRUE-HD QUALITY|And finally this! A remake of the first ever WWII shooter! Yes, World War II shooter. Really MM? I thought New Vegas wasn't as good as the original two. Felt more like Fallout 3.5. The others I must agree with... but Halo is an exclusive...Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:31, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Only Fallout game I have played and did not like is Tactics. Only Fallout game I haven't played is Brotherhood of Steel, but apparently BoS is even worse then Tactics. Fallout: New Vegas is much more then Fallout 3.5 if you give it a chance, and in my opinion is much better then Fallout 3. So what are you going to call Fallout 2 Fallout 1.5 because it uses THE EXACT SAME ENGINE AS FALLOUT 1 JUST LIKE FALLOUT: NEW VEGAS USES FALLOUT 3'S!? People complained about that with Fallout 2, so they re-did the engine like people wanted. Guess what happened? TACTICS HAPPENED. Just sayin.... Magma-Man 03:37, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Also, if for some reason suggesting you play those other games pisses you off, well it pisses me off when people say that about New Vegas, and I have stated why above. BTW I always though Bioshock looked stupid until I tried it. Just sayin.... again... Magma-Man 03:43, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I have played Bioshock I loved it. As well as 2... well not as much. And anon just shut up ok? Now what I was saying I actually really like the Fallout series whether it be the original, 2, 3, New Vegas I just didn't like. Now am I saying its horrible? No, just I don't like it. And yes BoS was the second worse game ever(looks at Fat Princess in the corner and shudders.) uhhh.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 03:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I didn't mean to be so nasty like that, I am a nice guy, it's just when people say that about New Vegas I get really ticked off. What, are we going to complain to Obsidian and Bethesda so they can redesign the engine and have a repeat of Tactics and BoS? Oh, and I do have Bioshock 2, but I haven't finished the first one yet, even though I'm just about to, I'm like 3 levels to the last one. I have played Bioshock 2's multiplayer though, that was fun. I actually think it was better then CoD's believe it or not, and CoD does have good multiplayer (besides MW2, WHY DO PEOPLE PLAY THAT CRUD!? THEY KEEP TALKING ABOUT HOW BAD IT IS, THEN DON'T PLAY IT. THEN THEY RAISED THE MAP PACK PRICES TO $15! EVEN THOUGH PEOPLE SAY IT SUCKS SO MUCH, WHICH IT DID, THEY STILL BOUGHT THE MAP PACKS ANYWAY, AND NOW BLACK OPS HAS $15 BECAUSE OF THE SUCCESS OF THE MW2 MAP PACKS! SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE!!!???) P.S. In my rant about MW2, I didn't mean you, I was just adding that in about other people, I know you are one of those idiots. Seriously, and people call me an idiot as soon as they find out I'm not 18? Let me ask you who are the idiots here? Okay, I am done ranting. Sorry for my outburst. I will shut up now. Magma-Man 04:18, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Waitwaitwait?! Your 13? Didn't know that. I was being flammed so I retorted. You didn't sign in and I assumed it was some anon who has been following me around wikia as well as tormenting me.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 20:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Tiny Question How do you make the Level Infoboxes red? I can't seem to find the template. ~Daniel Smith﻿ : The template is Template:Infobox level. In the color setting I set the number to the color I wanted. To customize those colors look on Google to find a hex color list. Magma-Man 02:00, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks. ~Daniel Smith ::: I have another stupid question. How do you add pictures from websites (like the Call of Duty Wiki) to another wiki? Using Flickr is boring. ~Daniel Smith﻿ 21:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::: Save the picture on your computer, then go to a random page on the wiki, like Shayla Cohen, and look to the right of the page, you'll see a box with three pictures in it, above the pictures it states how many pictures are on this wiki, and by that there is the "add a photo" button. Click on that then follow the instructions. Magma-Man 21:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I never had that problem so I can't help you. Sorry. Magma-Man 22:18, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Editing Sorry, just trying to help. If you didn't want me to, you should of told me, I want to keep this wiki a happy place, and don't want to be a tyranical overlord. (as Bungie refers to Microsoft) I also protect my pages to prevent vandalism, if I could protect your pages so that only you and other admins could edit it I would. I trust Admins and the people who made the page for editing. Thank you so much for telling me! I want to keep this wiki a good one, and me a good Admin! Magma-Man 19:40, March 2, 2011 (UTC) HOLY SHIT I was quoted. I feel special now.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 23:43, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Well I suppose since its me of course it had to be quoted. :PSniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:48, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey tell me I've won this argument with this final statement. I am sure I have. You see it was who would win Necromorphs(a violent species of Zombies who must be dismembered to kill vs the Biohazards of Resident Evil. I of course choose Resident Evil he keeps arguing though that they can be killed by rocket launcher) Here is "And where do I know that from? A Rocket Launcher has not been used on one. Also Necromorphs cannot wield stasis or a rocket launcher. And since Nemesis and presumable Mr. X have a little bit of smarts(uploaded by Umbrella) eventually they would learn to shoot the weak spots(Nemesis had a Rocket Launcher... or he could always Brad the Hive Mind... the originals simply hadn't the graphical capability to have as gruesome deaths. I remember a few Resident Evil 2 deaths were gruesome. And cool looking suits don't help in combat... I honestly hope you knew that one... anyway most necromorphs don't wear suits(Twitches the exception of course) and then something you must remember... it also took a shit load of bullets to bring those two to a weaker state which would allow them to killed by one. Mr. X had to have his bullet proof suit melted off in magma before he could be killed. I will admit the T-02 Tyrant was a bit weaker but you must remember Necromorphs cannot wield weapons. And this is only from the original games. Imagine an Alexia. I ... monster... thing with a brilliant mind and who can shoot fire. As well as the El Gigantos of Resident Evil 4(the giant thing in 5 was considered a different species that of which I cannot remember the name) and then Salazar, Osmund Saddler, Uruburos, how about the Excella monster? Or the Irving thing? Or hell Wesker can be considered one since he has the T-Virus and later Uroburos in him. Plus the chainsaw Majini, Executioner. Oh and if we are counting movies why not the scientist who was seen in Extinction. He as a zombie also had smarts and regeneration. He had to be killed by being cut into millions of pieces and could only be cut by a laser grid. Point is the Resident Evil Bio hazards would while having a tough fucking fight likely ending in stalemate between the Ubermorph and Hunter against Nemesis... no I forget Alexia would surely still be alive as she could posses multiple forms before death along with every other one... anyway and would simply burn the last two Necromorphs. " I swear I won that one.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:52, March 17, 2011 (UTC) hey i am a nazi zombies player on Xbox 360. if you have a Xbox live, add me jamh123. my hihest round is 36 so just so you know, i dont suck. hey also, i have noticed that you are good at amking maps. i have made a custom map myself. if yo uwant i will show it to you. i just cant figure out how to post the stuff without screwing it up. but yeah, i am good at that kind of stuff. if you want i could even help you make one. i have made my own perk and my own boss and new guns and all that cool stuffss.. i am hoping its ok that i am going ahead and post my map as a new page. im also going to create some pages for stuff you doont have, like perk-a-cola, characters, etc. hope its ok. also will you check out the map when i post it? tell me what you think and feel free to edit it. i dont really care. yes. so, i tried to copy and paste my story from a document i saved on my computer, but it wouldnt show up. i even tried to do it from my other profile, at nazi zombies wiki. and um, i have finsihed this map, so i am going to be starting a new one, and i think that it will be based off of discovery, in siberia, after ascension and quarantaine. i think the boss should hellhounds but polar bears instead. my boss from my other map is fluffy. alrighty. thanks. check t out it should be up in the next 10-15 minutes. its up! search : Tot Schule. hey. i just had a pretty interesting idea. for mynext map, icebreaker, i want a new wonder weapon. what about a new ray gun? like a type 2 ray gun. possibly longer, more similar to a rifle in shape, i dont know. just tell me what your thoughts are on this. God has spoken. And he says. LET THERE BE CAKE! Oh he also says that you have earned this and that I earned unlimited girlfriends and cookies. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 19:48, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Your problem was that you wouldn't resize the pictures to 90x90. Thats what the wikipedia pictures use.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 19:53, March 28, 2011 (UTC) OMGLOLROFLOMFGLMAO Daniel... if thats how you look in real life... then I suggest laying off the protien bars.(I'm talking about the picture in your userbox). ::) Yes the smiley has four eyes. He is alien.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 03:23, April 4, 2011 (UTC) On your page. It shows a picture of a soldier in Modern Warfare 2. Thats what I was talking about... it was a joke.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 21:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Well then bring it some chicken soup and it should be fine! So what does it matter if it has a virus... and if I hadn't made you think you actually uploaded a picture would it have been funny?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 22:02, April 4, 2011 (UTC) You worry a little to much me tinks. So how have you been. I bought Arrival for ME2. Built a character in ME just for it. That will be my profile for Mass Effect 3 I think. I'll probably delete the other two accounts. Sadly I haven't been able to finish Mass Effect 2 yet. I've not even visited Horizon I've had no time! Well the time I'm here I could have but its more fun talking to people.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 22:07, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Sounds similar to me last week. Pissed at the world. What song is that? Fuck the World or Die Motherfucker? Or was it Stupid Motherfucker?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 22:17, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about not being on lately... I've been very busy with a text-adventure I'm making, a book I'm writing, youtube (this website is kind of adicting) and school, plus good old enjoying the outside now that all the f***ing snow is finally gone. I'll try and take a bit of the time I've been spending on Youtube and spend it here instead. P.S. YOU HAVE MORE ACHIEVEMENT POINTS THEN ME!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Magma-Man 22:35, April 4, 2011 (UTC) do you think this is legit? New Infobox Do you want/need an infobox for weapons? RC™ 23:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC) DANIEL< HOW DO I DO LEvEL INFOBOX??? http://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_weapon RC™ 00:49, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Put that on any weapon article, like how you keep making people put the level infobox on map articles and stuff. RC™ 01:26, April 11, 2011 (UTC) go read my map its called Modern Warfare 2: ZOMBIES Yo, Daniel. I need some help. I need an idea for a map location for my four characters from Zoo der Untoten. I have decided to use them for as long as i can until they become.... Old and worn out. well, they first appeared in zoo der untoten, where they were in a zoo. then they were in the amazon during revelations. now i dont know where to put the. WHERE should the next map be!? how do you think i am doing am i a camelex remake i dont wanna be ;( i will see the response later going off Thank You God i am not a camelex remake :):):):) hod do i do a infobox weapon template how do i make the info box? Oh no i didnt see your comment so i made a template sorry :( Since You Apparently Left Well, first of all I'd like to congratulate you on your great administrator work! Good thing I know I'll have someone to take care of this wiki this summer. *sarcasm Anyway, I realize you left but could you at least look at my two most recent blog posts and give me some feed back? Maybe wish me a happy birthday if your in a kind enough mood? Please? Anyway, Happy Easter! Magma-Man 19:21, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Usopire Hey, could I use Concussion Soda in my new map, Usopire? I will give you credit. I'm just looking for some Perk-a-Colas for me to use besides the normal four and I haven't been able to come up with any. Magma-Man 00:21, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Us Fighting You know what, back before you came here my life wasn't that bad. I just blogged. No one ever insulted Portal 2, or refuse to listen to me, or put me into a banana, I had a pretty good life. Then YOU came along, you dangerous, perverted, lunatic. You know, I have learned a valuable lesson. Sometimes, the best way to get rid of a problem is the easy way, and let's be honest, convincing your stubborn 3 year oldish personally is pretty damn hard. You know what, you win. Miss out on Portal 2, just screw you and it's your fault your missing out. Just shut up about it. It was fun. DON'T START UP THAT SHIT AGAIN. (Portal 2 music starts) GLaDOS 01:01, April 27, 2011 (UTC) what gun is my icon ? sorry that was me the lone zombie slayer you do ps3 the lone zombie slayer Hey dude I saw your wiki here and thought it was awesome. Did you create some? PLEASE get in touch with me. Xbox Live: Zer0 AM Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/McCoy.518 Hey go to Angry Birds fanon wiki and look at what Sulforouspack48 left on my talk page.